


【异色独伊R】高跟鞋

by djdq



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djdq/pseuds/djdq
Summary: 杀手搭档设，5k+单发完卢西安诺礼服女装，有镜子play，年下养成甜甜小破车瞎写的不是很认真，基本上爽就完事儿，黄得我都有点不好意思了（？）我也不知道我写了啥哈哈哈哈
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	【异色独伊R】高跟鞋

爱因斯打开了房间的门，昏暗的灯光勉强照亮了并不宽敞的公寓。客厅里弥漫着一股不那么好闻的劣质烟草味，陈旧家具上堆满了各种各样的杂物。  
两人急匆匆地进门，确保没有在走廊留下血迹后，将门反锁又顺道挂上了两层防盗扣。  
卢西安诺被房间里该死的烟味呛得咳嗽了几声。他撑着爱因斯的肩膀，将那双把他脚磨破皮了的高跟鞋粗暴地踢到了鞋柜旁边。  
“我真的这辈子都不想再穿这玩意儿了，脚疼。”他整个人倚在爱因斯的身上不动，明示爱因斯自己不想走路回房间。  
“那就不穿。”爱因斯把卢西安诺在怀里挪了挪位置，将自己被血迹弄脏的皮鞋和西装外套一并脱下来扔在地板上，然后把卢西安诺拦腰横抱起来。  
卢西安诺身上还穿着半截黑色的晚礼服，由于这次的任务比较特殊——在一场晚宴上解决掉宴会的主办人。但是上头搞来的邀请函却出了点小问题，与会者被局限在了一男一女。他们两个人终归都放心不下对方独自行动或是和其他不熟悉的人搭档，太危险了，毕竟他们从事的是那种一点点疏漏就会引火上身的高危工作，随时可能死去，他们心照不宣。

临行前的时候，卢西安诺站在卧室床边的落地镜前，对着镜子小心翼翼地用夹子将假发固定好，再用超市里的打折化妆品涂了一个精致的妆容。易容是再简单不过的基本功了。他准备完毕之后，看到爱因斯穿着一套崭新的西装走过来，对着镜子各种角度摆弄，不禁噗嗤笑出了声。  
“不错嘛，还挺人模狗样的。”卢西安诺不怀好意地盯着镜子里的爱因斯笑。  
“没句好话。”爱因斯捏了捏他的耳朵。  
“我夸你帅呢。”卢西安诺笑着环住了爱因斯的脖子，和他的搭档交换了一个甜兮兮的吻。他承认，镜子里的这个男人确实很好看。他淡金色的头发像月光一样温柔，映着夜空般深邃的紫色眼睛，就像是一颗陨落凡间的星辰一样。  
卢西安诺还记得初见爱因斯的时候，那时候这个小土豆比自己小三岁，扑闪着一双漂亮的大眼睛，身体还没有发育完全，比他要矮上一个头。当时卢西安诺嫌弃地带着这个初入组织的拖油瓶，还总向人抱怨啊小孩子真麻烦啊之类的事。  
后来……后来这个男孩子就像是为了在前辈面前证明自己一样，他开始比任何人都努力地锻炼，个子也突然就窜高了，还不知道从哪里学来了抽烟这样的恶习。当卢西安诺突然间发现自己训诫后辈时需要抬起头仰视的时候，他才察觉到了有哪里不对劲……

“你帮我穿一下，这个看起来有点复杂……”卢西安诺从一旁的包裹里翻出来那件黑色的晚礼服长裙，旁边还附赠了两块可以吸在皮肤上的硅胶假胸，“葵跟我说左侧这里有拉链，绑带是装饰性的，但我套不太进去。”  
爱因斯和他一起研究了一下衣服的复杂构造，折腾了半天才给卢西安诺换上这套晚礼服。他不是不知道自己的搭档穿上裙子之后足以以假乱真，但这也太……过分好看了。领口的绑带勾勒出他精致的锁骨，收腰的设计修饰他纤细的腰身，厚重的纱布层层堆叠了一种女性化的优雅与高贵。  
意外的……很适合。  
爱因斯的脑海中浮现出一些不切实际的幻想，如果这套纱裙是白色的话——不，这太荒谬了，他低头看了一眼腕表上的时间，不久后他们就得出发，现在还需要再确认一遍任务必备的物品是否准备齐全。  
“你的裙子不会影响行动吗？”他看着卢西安诺并不麻利地掀起一层层裙摆检查皮质袜带上配备的小刀与手枪，稍微有点担心。  
“没事，葵在外层的长摆上做好了压痕，需要时只要用力撕就可以扯掉。”虽然嘴上这么说，但卢西安诺还是对这套衣服并不太满意，他有点害怕裙摆会被意外扯坏或者高跟鞋卡进下水道孔，“就算真的有危险，这不是还有你吗。”  
爱因斯低下头亲了亲卢西安诺的额头，他的搭档真是完全不让人省心。

刀起刀落，一击致命，计划之中。  
这次的任务并不算困难，最大的意外估计就是卢西安诺低估了高跟鞋对他的附加伤害。好在现在一切都结束了，他被爱因斯抱到了有些杂乱的沙发上坐着。他的搭档知道他想要什么。爱因斯打开冰箱，倒了一杯冰水递到卢西安诺面前。  
“那个男人可真够胖的，还好是你下手，我都不能保证我这次带上的小刀能否割断他脖子上那么厚一层脂肪。”卢西安诺瘫在沙发上补充水分，从茶几上的杂物里翻出了纸巾盒和卸妆水，抹掉脸上的一层各种各样的粉。  
“女士您只要保持美丽就可以了。”  
“闭嘴吧你。下次换你穿裙子。”  
爱因斯从抽屉里翻出了医药箱，熟练地用红药水为卢西安诺消毒消炎。他将卢西安诺的脚捧在手心里，用棉签沾上药水轻轻擦拭着被磨破的脚后跟。  
“这么愚蠢的任务里居然会因为这么愚蠢的原因而受伤。”卢西安诺双腿搭在爱因斯的大腿上，将伤口交给他的搭档处理，“累死我了，冰箱里还有什么啊，我没吃饱。”  
“煮好的土豆和香肠。”  
“番茄呢？番茄呢？”  
“被你吃完了啊？我又没动过。”  
“那你不知道出去买吗？”卢西安诺生气地抬起腿蹬他胸口。爱因斯并不搭理他，为他在消好炎的伤口处贴上创可贴。  
“自己去。”  
“我不去，你去给我买。”  
“自己去。”  
“这是你对前辈说话的态度吗爱因斯，活腻了啊你。”  
“……”  
爱因斯看了一眼腕表，晚上十一点半，超市早就关门了。他将气鼓鼓的卢西安诺揽到怀里，帮他理了理被他扯断的黑色纱裙裙摆。  
“那我明天上午去给你买。”  
“饿死了，我饿死了！”卢西安诺乱糟糟的头发在爱因斯的白衬衫上蹭来蹭去，他不耐烦地看着爱因斯那张写满不以为然的脸，猛地扯过爱因斯的领带吻了上去。  
这个吻并不怎么温柔，卢西安诺的小虎牙一直在爱因斯的嘴巴里张狂地招惹是非，这里啃啃那里咬咬，挑衅爱因斯的牙齿与他纠缠在一起。爱因斯并不示弱地咬了回去，腥甜的血液在两人的唇舌间扩散，混杂着爱因斯的气息中淡淡的烟草味。卢西安诺讨厌香烟的味道，但是爱因斯的气息却令他莫名的安心。毕竟是那么多年的搭档，两个人的命都被绑在了同一根绳子上，彼此信任，彼此依靠。  
爱因斯喜欢卢西安诺在他面前肆意妄为样子，这个家伙对大多数人总是一幅令人捉摸不透的职业式微笑，比起那种虚伪的和善他更喜欢卢西安诺在自己面前表达真实的情绪，那种小孩子一样的无理取闹真的很可爱，也令人想要进一步欺负他。  
爱因斯将卢西安诺在怀里换了个位置，把他压在沙发上继续方才的亲吻。纱裙的裙摆蹭到了爱因斯的西裤。爱因斯伸出一只手掀开卢西安诺的裙子，摸了摸他大腿内侧的肉。  
“手在摸哪里呢？”卢西安诺被吻得气喘吁吁，抬起头仰视着这个压在自己身上的男人。  
“摸你啊。”爱因斯敷衍地回应，继续着手上的动作，握住了卢西安诺的屁股狠狠捏了一把。  
“你又想做了？”  
“…因为你勾引我。”  
“胡说，明明就是你自己又发情了，你这个变态真是——爱因斯你松手！！”  
爱因斯皱了皱眉头，原本在揉捏臀肉的手探进了卢西安诺的内裤里，猛地握住了已经发硬的柱状物，他并没有回应卢西安诺的指责，而是俯下身用又一个吻封住了他不安分的嘴巴。从唇角、脸颊到锁骨，他的搭档身上的每一块肌肤他都很熟悉，他知道卢西安诺身上哪里有留下伤疤，哪里有甜甜的味道，哪里最敏感，哪里最想被爱抚，哪里想要被稍微带有疼痛的对待。他用另一只扯断了裙子上的绑带，将卢西安诺胸口垫着的硅胶拿了出来，用带着一层薄茧的指腹摩挲着粉红色的凸起。  
“女士您怎么说话那么难听？能不能淑女一点？”爱因斯舔弄着卢西安诺另一侧的胸口，牙齿轻轻啃咬着他挺立的乳头；另一只手顺便将他的内裤扒了下来，加快了撸动卢西安诺下身的速度，低沉的嗓音里酝酿着侵略性的荷尔蒙。  
“操你妈的爱因斯，你才是淑女，你全家都是淑女。”卢西安诺的眼角被染上了一层淡淡的粉红，他的脸颊在发烫，任由爱因斯的手在自己身上摸来摸去，“下次一定要换你穿裙子，你也试试看穿高跟鞋的感觉……”  
“还是你穿更好看，卢西安诺，我想让你在婚礼上也穿着裙子，那种白色的婚纱你穿着一定很好看。”  
“呸！！我才不要和你结婚，我要娶一个漂亮的小姑娘——啊啊啊好疼！！”  
因为疼痛的骤然来袭卢西安诺下意识地紧紧抱住了爱因斯，然后才清楚地感受到这个恶劣的家伙突然往自己的后穴里塞进了两根手指。他粗大的手指轻轻刮弄着卢西安诺柔软娇嫩的内壁，感受着逼仄干涩的甬道一点点被爱液濡湿。  
“那我怎么办？”  
“谁管你……怎么办啊…你活该一辈子单身……”  
“搞清楚现在是谁在操你，卢西安诺。”  
卢西安诺看到爱因斯眸子的颜色突然变深了，他的小搭档好像有些生气，并不怎么温柔地往他的后穴里增加了手指的数量，来回抽插着带出黏腻的水声。在恋人极度不悦的凝视下，卢西安诺有一点罕见地良心发现，他抱上了爱因斯坚实的后背，抬起头去亲了一下爱因斯的脸颊，伸出手去揉乱了爱因斯打理整齐的金发。  
他想到爱因斯第一次下手杀人的那个晚上，金发的少年躺在床上胆颤心惊得彻夜未眠。几乎每一个新手都会这样睡不着——卢西安诺作为前辈坐在他的床沿上意思意思安抚了一下他，然后在少年的眼角落下一个吻。  
那个时候的爱因斯对这位前辈的感情更多的是害怕。卢西安诺在训练的时候对他非常严厉，动不动又打又骂毫不留情。他根本没有想过这个恶劣的家伙也许也会有温柔的一面，月光为卢西安诺的头发镀上了一层淡淡的银色，那个时候的他简直像是一只堕入凡间的天使——美丽、温柔而危险至极。  
想要拥有他，想要保护他，诸如此类的愿望在那时就已经深深埋进了少年的心底。他想要变得强大，强大到足以真正地与卢西安诺并肩。

“那你他妈就快点进来。”  
卢西安诺附在爱因斯的耳根低语，此时此刻的他更像一只引人犯罪的恶魔，游刃有余地勾起爱因斯的欲望。他将纤细的双腿缠在了爱因斯结实的腰上，非常配合地摆出了一个方便交合的姿势。  
爱因斯没有办法忍受卢西安诺的撩拨，他迅速地解开了自己的腰带，却被卢西安诺的手先伸进内裤，握住了挺立的肉柱。卢西安诺用指尖挑拨摩擦着那根又粗又硬的性器，恋人的触碰令爱因斯更加兴奋了，他的呼吸愈发粗重，直到卢西安诺主动将那根性器的前端送进了自己的身体里。  
爱因斯感受到粘稠而温热的液体将自己的下身包裹，小穴里紧致的内壁像一张小口般紧紧夹住粗大的异物，令爱因斯的开拓变得有些困难。但金发的年轻人实在按捺不住欲望的膨胀，略带粗暴地直接向深处迫不及待地捅了进去。  
被异物乍然填满的胀热与疼痛令卢西安诺的眼角泛出了生理性的泪水，他多少有些害怕这个不知轻重地家伙把自己弄出伤来，却又只能本能地紧紧抱住爱人坚实的后背，将自己的身体全权交给他，任由人在自己身体里肆意地顶弄与撞击。  
“舒服吗？”爱因斯一边继续着下身的进攻，一边舔咬着卢西安诺精致的锁骨，在上面留下殷红的血痕，仿佛一只野兽在享用捕猎得来的珍馐。卢西安诺不由自主的呻吟和肉体撞击的声音编织成了最催人动情的乐曲，爱因斯只觉得自己快要疯了，他不断向恋人的深处顶弄，极致的快感随着大滩大滩的爱液从交合处满溢了出来。  
卢西安诺没有办法回答爱因斯的问题，在爱因斯的操弄下他一句完整的话也说不出，只能喘息着胡乱念叨爱因斯的名字，全然失去了年长者的尊严，只希望爱因斯能够更激烈、更用力地侵犯自己。  
爱因斯欣赏着恋人在自己怀里的样子，破碎的绑带垂在人漂亮的肩膀上，被撕坏的领口半掩着他被舔舐到充血的乳尖，被掀起的黑色裙摆内侧沾满了卢西安诺流出的爱液，一双修长而纤细的腿大张着承受雨露——突然间，爱因斯有了一个恶劣的想法，他把卢西安诺抱了起来，一只手托着他的腰，一只手托着他的屁股继续着顶弄的动作，抱着他走进了两人的卧室。  
他坐在床沿上，正对着床边那面落地镜，将卢西安诺在自己怀里转了一圈，让卢西背对着他坐在他的大腿上，而性器仍然留在卢西安诺的后穴里。他拨开卢西安诺额前的碎发，让卢西看清楚镜子里的人样。红发的男人穿着一身被撕坏的黑色裙子，皮肤上到处是被侵犯的痕迹与各种乱七八糟的液体，交合处一下又一下的撞击看得清清楚楚——还有自己身后那个贪婪索取的混蛋，卢西安诺张开嘴想要骂两句什么，但是难听的话语一道嘴边却又化作了带着哭腔的甜腻呻吟。羞耻感与快感叠加融合，他只能随着爱因斯的动作配合地扭动腰肢，渴求身后的男人给予他高潮。  
“卢西安诺，我好爱你，我好爱你，卢西安诺……”爱因斯紧紧抱着怀里的恋人，疯狂地在卢西安诺的后穴里倾泻欲望，一次比一次更加用力地操弄他。突然间他感受到卢西安诺的内壁忽地一阵痉挛，自己的性器被狠狠夹住，猛地将灼热的精液尽数射在了卢西安诺身体里面。卢西安诺也射了出来，白浊覆满了纱裙的裙摆，空气里弥漫着淫靡的味道。

高潮过后的两人都有些疲累，爱因斯安抚地把卢西安诺揽在胸口揉他的头发，将卢西安诺身上被撕坏弄脏的裙子脱了下来，抱进了浴室把人放进浴缸里。  
卢西安诺累得一点力气也没有了，他靠在爱因斯的身上让他的小搭档为自己清洗身体，他很喜欢爱因斯身上硬邦邦的肌肉，虽然有的时候会硌得他有点疼，但是往往能让他很安心。曾经那个小土豆真的长大了，无论是块头还是下面都很大……卢西安诺满意地凝视着爱因斯漂亮的紫色眼睛，这个家伙以前是跟在他后面的新人学徒，现在是彼此信任的最佳搭档，将来还会成为相守一生的恋人。他们是两个生活在黑暗世界里的劣迹斑斑的人，他们不能像普通人那样磊落地站在阳光下，但也许可以站在淤泥里拥抱星空。 


End file.
